


Hero

by PandaBlossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Doctors, Fluff, Fluffy, Hospital, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Rescue, Stitches, Tragedy, broken leg, concussion, earthquake, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom
Summary: When a small earthquake strikes the volleyball arena, Hinata Shouyou just happens to be standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. Can Oikawa save him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I didn't proof read this cause I'm lazy!

Karasuno was in the middle of a match against Aoba Josai. Karasuno was just about to take the second set, when there was a small rumble throughout the gym. Aoba Josai was taking a timeout, so no one was on the court. "Don't worry" everyone heard someone shout. "It was just a little earthquake, nothing to worry about." Little rumbles like that were normal, and no one seemed fazed by it. 

"Do you think they'll pause the game?" Takeda asked. "Just to be safe?"  
"Probably not" Coach Ukai replied. "I don't think it's that big enough of a deal to pause the game. It was just a little shake."  
And Ukai was right. They didnt pause the game and once Aoba Josai's timeout was over, they resumed the game. 

It was Daichi's turn to serve. Once the play was, in play it was recived by Seijous libero and it was made Karasuno's chance ball. Oikawa saw it go straight from one Libero to the other. He tsked. They were falling behind 19-22. Karasuno could easily take this second set. 'The freak duo is playing well today' he though. 'That shrimp has gotten better'. He watched as their freak quick was being set up. Kageyama getting into position to set the ball, and Hinata running as fast as he could to get the jumping power he needed. 

As Oikawa was focusing on the ball, and watching where everyone was, he was so distracted not to see that everyone was distressed. The room started to shake again, as another magnitude of an earthquake hit the gym once again. He noticed everyone wobbling, some falling to their knees, and others trying to evacuated. All except one. Karasuno's number 10. He was floating mid air, getting ready to spike the toss. But there was no toss. Oikawa watched as Hinata fell back down, falling on his back, as the ground was shaking and he could barely keep his balance.  
"Look out!!" He heard someone scream, and looked up to see one of the gym lights falling from the ceiling, straight at Hinata. Oikawa almost didn't react fast enough, as he sprinted to throw himself over Hinata, as the light fell on him instead. 

 

。

 

"I think he's waking up." Oikawa heard. He tried opening his eyes to darkness. "He is! He's waking up!" When his sight come back, so had all of his other senses, also now feeling all the pain throughout his body. "Hey there" he heard. "That was pretty heroic of you young man"  
Oikawa looked up and saw an older man in a white lab coat. "Where am I?" He croaked out. "The hospital. You were crushed by a gym light while saving another young boy."  
'Young boy' he though. 'Who- oh Karasuno's number 10. Karasuno's number 10!'  
"Is he ok?" Oikawa asked worried. "Yes he is. Don't worry he's in a lot better shape than you. He only has a mild concussion and needed some stichtes, but he should be fine"  
Oikawa sighed, relieved. "What about me? Am I alright?"  
The doctor smiled, which gave him hope. "You also have a concussion which is a severe, but will heal. You do have a broken leg, and also multiple stitches, but you will heal completely. That kids luck you were there. He's a lot smaller than you and could've been hurt a lot worse. That was a very brave thing to do" 

Oikawa felt proud. Not proud that he was called brave, and heroic. He felt proud that he saved Hinata from possible worse or life threatening injurys. "Is he ok right now? Can I see him?" He asked. "He's asleep right now, and you should be too. Sleep is what you need right now. When you wake up you also have quite a few visitors who are eager to see you. I have also contacted your parents who will be here shortly, but for now rest" he said making his was out of the dimly lit room. "If you need anything just ring the nurses call button. Oikawa nodded. He didn't realize how tired he was until the doctor closed the door. He was suddenly exhausted, so he laid back and dozed off. 

 

。

 

"He's stable." Hinata heard someone say. "He bleeding. Someone get me some gauze"  
'Bleeding?' He thought. 'Why am I bleeding? Where am I?'  
He felt light dabbing on his forehead, arms, and legs. He heard slight chatter amongst several people. He turned his head and saw doctors and nurses rushing around. He tried staying conscious, but his eyes felt like they weighed tons and his whole body ached. He slowly closes his eyes and left the darkness take him. 

 

He woke up again to a slight headache. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He saw his mom sitting in a chair in the corner. Once she saw that he was awake to stood up and walked over to his bedside. "Hey Shou" she whispered sweetly. "You ok?"  
He didn't know. His head hurt, but he wasn't sure why, or where he was.  
"What happened?" He asked, barely a whisper. "A light fell from the ceiling while you were in the middle of your volleyball match. I heard a player from the opposing team shielded you from the blow. You could've been a lot worse if he wasn't there" 

'He? He who? Was this "He" ok? Was he hurt worse than I am?' Hinata wondered, so many thoughts and questions racing through his mind.  
"Do they know who it was? Is he ok?" He asked.

His mother smiled sweetly. "He's ok. The doctors said he has a concussion and stichtes like you, but also has a broken leg. And he will heal in no time." 

"I...I have a concussion? And stichtes? Where? Will I be ok? Can I still play volleyball?!" He asked panicking.

"Shouyou, Shouyou!" His mother called, setting her hands on his upper arms. "You're ok Shouyou, You're ok. You will heal. You just need to give some time, okay?"  
Hinata tried to believe her words, but he couldn't help but feel panicked and flustered. He doesn't even remember the incident, or who...who saved him.  
"Mom? Who was the boy, the boy who saved me?"  
"Oh him? Oikawa Tooru, the caption of the team." She said.

'Oikawa? Oikawa Tooru?! The captain and great king?! Saved him?!?!' He didn't know what to say. He saved him. Oikawa shielded him from the light crushing him. He kept trying to remember everything. 'A light fell. But why? What was going on before? What was I doing? Why did Oikawa of all people help him?'  
Hinata tried wracking his brain for answers, just for his head to start pounding again.  
He groaned and placed his hand on his head.  
"You should sleep Shouyou. Sleep is what you need most to heal." She kissed his forehead. "We'll talk more when you wake up. Okay?" 

He nodded and pulled up the light blanket that was covering him, up to his chin and turned on his side, burying his face into the blanket. He closed his eyes, still thinking about Oikawa until he was asleep.

 

。

 

When Oikawa woke up once again, he was met with the faces of his smiling parents. "Hey Tooru" his mom said, rubbing her hand against his arm.  
"Uhh" he sighed. "Sore, and I'm really thirsty, but I just glad I could help" he smiled. His dad went to go get him something to drink while he continued talking to his mother.  
"I heard what you did, and I'm very proud of you. That poor child would've been in a lot worse shape I heard, if you weren't there"  
Oikawa blushed a little, his mind wandering back to Karasuno's number 10.  
"Is he awake yet?" He asked. 

"I'm not sure. I can asked the doctor"

"Ok. Thanks, I just wanna make sure he's ok"

She smiled again. He heard the door open and see his dad enter with a water bottle in his hand, and the doctor trailing behind. 

"Hey there son" the doctor said. "How you feeling after your nap"

"Well I'm still quite sore, but I'm just glad Hinata is ok."

"Ah yes Hinata. He is still asleep, but that is the best thing for him right now."

Oikawa felt a little saddened by this, but he was glad he was still resting and getting better. "Well when he wakes up can I see him?" 

"If he chooses too and it feeling okay, then yes you can see him. But for now you have some visitors who've been patiently waiting for you to wake up" the doctor said.

Tooru had completely forgotten about the doctor saying he had visitors. "Oh, well, they can come up and see me if they'd like."  
"I'll go get them" his mother said, and made her way out the door.  
His and and the doctor we're talking about Tooru's condition and how long he'll take to recover, what meds he needs to take, etc. While Tooru was vaguely listening, his mind kept wandering back to Hinata Shouyou. 'He really was okay right?'  
He remembers hearing his head hit the ground, and when he got to him he was passed out. Tooru remembers what happened, as if the events had happened in a short time-lapse. One minute they are playing, and the next he's running toward Hinata. 

His thoughts are interrupted again as the door open and his mother walks back in, followed by his coaches and fellow third years. He smiled at everyone as they entered the room. "We were so worried's" and "How are you feeling's" filled the room. He was grateful for his team and their support.  
"That was a really brave of you Oikawa." He heard his coach say.  
"Yeah, we overheard Karasuno's little 10 could've been servely injured if you weren't there" he heard Makki say. "Yeah, never expected you to be the hero type." He heard Iwaizumi snicker. "So mean Iwa-chan" he pouted crossing his arm. 

He watched his parents, coaches and doctor leave the room to discuss Tooru's problems. "So," Iwaizumi started. "How did you know the light was falling towards Karasuno's 10?"

"I... I don't know. I just heard someone yelling and saw him on the floor while the light was falling. It all happened so fast, and I knew I was moving toward him but it's like, one second we were playing and the next I'm unconscious."  
Oikawa said, not really believing himself.

"Woah man, that's crazy" Makki said.

"Yeah. I just hope he's okay, you know?"

"Wow Trashykawa, didn't know you had a soft side for Karasuno's shorty." Iwaizumi taunted.

"Oh please Iwa-chan, I was just being the good person everyone knows I am" he smirked. 

"Sure, whatever you wanna tell yourself" Matsun laughed.  
"Didn't see you as the type to like shrimpy guys"  
Oikawa's fellow third years all smirked at him, and he groaned, covering his face with his blanket.  
"You guys are so meeeaann" he whined.  
"Whatever you say" Iwaizumi said, patting Oikawa's leg, still laughing. "The rest of the team wants to see you before we head off, so we'll go get em'" Makki said, as they made their way out of the room.  
"Ok....I bet they'll be nicer to me than you guys are."  
"Oh don't worry, we won't let them" Iwaizumi promised.  
"Iwaaa-chaann!!"

 

。

 

When Hinata woke up from his nap he felt refreshed, but his headache hadn't gone away, and he was really cold. He looked around and no one was in the room. He went to go sit up and a sharp pain shot through his back.  
"Guh" he grunted, trying to bear the pain. He found the remote that controlled the bed and adjusted it so he could sit up without staining himself. After it he settled back into the bed, he looked around for someone or something. He looked back at the remote and pressed the nurses call button.  
After a minute of waiting a nurse came in.

"Did you need something Hinata-San?" The nurse asked politely.

"Um, do you know where my mom went?"

"Ah yes, she is speaking with your volleyball coach. Would you like me to go get her for you?" 

"Yes please. And could I get some water?" 

"Of course. I'll be right back."

The nurse left the room to get his mom and some water. While he waited he looked around the room. He saw his moms purse on a chair in the corner, and he noticed that the curtains were closed and the lights were dim.  
'I wonder if that's because of my concision.' He thought.  
Speaking of his concision, that brought him back to thinking about Oikawa.  
Oikawa. Oikawa had saved him.  
'Why?' He wondered. 'Of course it's the humane thing to do. But why exactly had happened?'  
His thoughts got cut off as the nurse entered with his mom behind. He turned his head and squinted, the light outside of the room hurting his eyes, and made his head pound more.  
"Hey Shou" his mother cooed quietly, running her hand over his forehead lightly.  
"How you feeling?" 

"My back and head hurt. And I'm thirsty and cold" he replied.

"Here you go" he heard the nurse say, and turn to give him a glass of water. He took it gratefully and starting drinking, not even realizing just how thirsty he was.  
"I'll be right back" the nurse said. "I'll go get you another blanket and the doctor to see about getting you some pain meds."  
Once she was gone his mother turned to him and asked,  
"You feeling up for company? Your teams been waiting for you to wake up to see you"

He thought over what she said.  
He really did want to see his team, and he knows that they had been waiting.  
"Um could I see Oikawa-San first? I wanna make sure he's ok, and...thank him" he asked timidly.  
She just smiled again and said "Of course. Let's just wait for the doctor to get you some pain medicine and see if Oikawa is feeling up for a visit"

"Okay" he smiled.

 

。

 

"Bye Oikawa-San! Hope you feel better soon!"

"Hurry up and get better so we can kick Karasuno's butt!" 

"See you later Oikawa!"

He heard as the rest of his teammates finally left the room.  
"Hey Tooru," his mother started, "We're just gonna head to the cafeteria for some dinner. You okay by yourself?"  
"Yes mom. I'll be fine." He smiled.

"Okay. Call us if you need us"

"I will. Enjoy your crappy cafeteria food!" He called. His parents just rolled their eyes and said they'd be back shortly.

Soon after they had left, the doctor had come back into his room.  
"Hey there Oikawa. How you feeling" the doctor asked.  
"I'm feeling pretty good. A little sore, nothing unbearable though." 

"Well that's good. You have someone who wants to see you" 

'Ugh. What teammate wants to see him now. Again?!'

"Hinata wanted to see if you were ok"

'Hinata?' He thought. He had forgotten about him while being distracted by his teammates. "Um, sure, sure. He can come see me" 

After a couple minutes the doctor came back, push Hinata in a wheel chair. When they entered Hinata had his hand over his eyes and Oikawa noticed he also had stichtes, but not nearly as many as he did. Once Hinata was wheeled next to Oikawas bed the doctor said, "I'll leave you two to talk. Just call if you need anything"

 

Once he was gone, the two sat in an awkward silence. Of course they both had been eager to see if the other was okay, but now that they were sitting in the room together, it had become strange. Neither knowing what to say or where to even start. After a couple slow minutes, Oikawa decided to speak.  
"So" he said, clearing his throat. Hinata looked up at him.  
"Chibi-chan, are you um... are you feeling alright?"  
'Guh! Who asks that?!' He thought.

"Um okay, I guess" Hinata said timidly. "My head still hurts and so does my back"  
Oikawa remembered Hinata falling on his back once he fell, and realized he was probably super uncomfortable in the wheelchair.  
"Well here" he said, scooting over to the side of his bed. "Come lay down. It'll help." 

Hinata looked at him hesitantly. "Um... I'm ok"

Oikawa didn't buy it for a second.  
"Come on Chibi-chan" he held is hands out to help Hinata up.  
"No one would be comfortable in that price of crap. There's plenty of room, I don't mind sharing" he smiled one of his signature smiles, and Hinata finally complied.  
He grabbed Oikawas arms and hauled himself onto the bed.  
Oikawa wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders and held him close. Hinata didn't know how he felt about this, but found security and warmth next to Oikawa.

"So Chibi-chan," Oikawa said, suddenly feeling more comfortable talking to Hinata. "Did you hear anything about when you'll be playing volleyball again?" 

"Yeah, um, the doctor said when stitches are out, my concussion should be better, and if I keep taking medicine till my back isn't sore anymore, I should be back in a month"

"Wow. That's nice. Since my leg is broke I'll probably be playing again in two to three months"

Oikawa replied quite casually, but Hinata felt guilty. Oikawa wouldn't even be here if he didn't try and save Hinata. 

"I'm sorry" Hinata whispered. 

"Chibi-chan?" 

Hinata started to cry. "I'm sorry about your leg. I'm sorry about this. You wouldn't be here if you hadn't try to save me. I'm sorry" Hinata continued to cry, his little sobs turning into loud hiccups. He was rubbing his eyes red and his face was covered in tears. 

Oikawa couldn't stand this. He couldn't stand that Hinata was blaming himself for something no one had any control over. 

"Hinata" Oikawa started.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry"  
Hinata kept mumbling out, his sobs getting louder and out of control. 

"Hinata" He said louder.

"Please forgive me" he said.

"HINATA!!" Oikawa yelled.

Hinata flinched. His hands were covering his mouth and he was staring up at Oikawa, who now leaning over Hinata's trembling form. 

"Hinata" Oikawa said softly again. He brought Hinata into a hug.  
"Don't be sorry. You couldn't help it. And I did that because I wanted to. You heard the doctor, and I'm not trying to sound full of myself, if I hadn't been there, things could've been a lot worse for you. It could've been anyone who was there for you, and it was me. It wasn't only cause I was the closest one to you, but because I didn't want to see you get hurt. I know this might sound weird, but, you mean a lot to me, and not just as a worthy opponent, but as a person, Hinata. I really, truly, care about you. And I didn't want to see anything happen to the person I...love"

'Love? Oikawa, loves me?'  
Hinata looked up at Oikawa, confused.  
"You... you love... me?" He asked.

"Yes. I do." Oikawa smiled.  
"And I didn't realize how much I loved you... till now"

"You're... You're not making this up.. right?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Oh Chibi-chan," Oikawa giggled. "There are a lot of things I make up, but confessions are never made up. They are all true."

Hinata didn't know how to respond.  
'Is this all true? This isn't all in my head right? He's really truly confession? To me?' 

"Oikawa?" He asked 

"Tooru, call me Tooru" he smiled sweetly

"Um Tooru? How long have you... loved me?"

"Well I've always had feelings for you ever since the first time we played together, but like I said, I didn't truly know how I felt till now."  
Oikawa replied.

"Chibi-chan?" Oikawa asked

"Hmm?" 

"Can I kiss you" 

Hinata's eyes widened.  
"Wha-what?"  
He asked surprised.

 

"I asked, If I can kiss you" he smiled.

"Umm... I-I...O-okay" Hinata stuttered out.  
Oikawa leaned down and connected his lips to Hinata's. Hinata didn't kiss back for a second, but slowly became comfortable enough to do so. 

When they pulled away, out of breath, Oikawa smiled.  
"I love you Hinata" 

"T-Tooru" he stuttered out again.  
"Call me Shouyou" 

"Shouyou. I like it" Oikawa said

"Also, Tooru" 

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For saving me." 

Oikawa leaned down and pecked Hinata's lips again.  
"You're welcome"

"You're my hero Tooru" 

 

。

 

When Oikawa's parents enterted his room, they saw him cuddling with Hinata asleep. They smiled and quietly walked back of the room, letting the two sleep.

 

 

。

 

 

When Oikawa returned to school, he couldn't play volleyball, but still wanted attended practice.  
When he entered the club room, everyone looked at him and smirked.  
"Can I help you?" He asked suspicion.  
"Oh no," Iwaizumi said. "Just wanted to know when you were gonna tell us about your new boyfriend" 

Oikawa turned bright red.  
"H-how-?" 

 

"Your mom is such a lovely lady. She sent us all pictures" His coach taunted. 

"WHAT?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> What a great ending am I right?!＼(^ω^)／ JK!  
> Like I said, I got bored and didn't know where to go. I didn't plan on making this an ongoing thing, and for it to stay a one-shot. Buuttt...it probably would've been better if it had been a story.  
> Oh well. I haven't been writing that much and I'll learn later.


End file.
